


Good Boy

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dominatrix, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: “You’re a good boy, right Bokuto?” Yukie purred as she stroked her fingers gently through Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto hummed and nodded, eyes slipping shut.He was a good boy.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any excuses, please accept my smut, thank you.

His knees hurt. He hadn’t been offered a pillow to kneel on so he was stuck with the hardwood floor beneath his knees. Not that he minded; he needed the ground to remind where he was and who he was. The fingers brushing against his cheeks and his lips were doing everything they could to get him to disappear, to completely hand himself over to the person he belonged to.

He was feeling particularly spicy today, so he was being a bit difficult.

“Bokuto~” The voice above him sang and he opened golden eyes to meet a smirking beauty. Shirofuku Yukie was gorgeous, to say the least. Short brown hair sweeping her shoulders, a permanent smirk on thin pink lips, bright brown eyes that always held some level of mischief and sarcasm. Oh yes, he had fallen so hard for her.

For this.

“You’re a good boy, right Bokuto?” Yukie purred as she stroked her fingers gently through his hair. Bokuto hummed and nodded, eyes slipping shut.

He was a good boy. 

Good boys did what their mistresses said.

“That’s a good boy,” she repeated gently, combing her fingers through gray and white locks. She always seemed to fixate on his hair and Bokuto didn’t mind, he liked being pet. It was calming and reminded him of how he was below her.

Suddenly, the fingers in his hair tightened and pulled him back, forcing him to look up at her. Yukie was grinning wickedly but Bokuto wasn’t scare. There were jittery butterflies in his stomach, anxious for what was next. 

“I think it’s time for you to put your mouth to good use, hm?” Bokuto’s eyes flicked from her face to her dripping snatch before looking back at her face. The smile had never left and she searched for consent in his eyes. Bokuto gave a little nod and she giggled, “Let me see that tongue baby.”

Bokuto stuck his tongue out and immediately Yukie rocked her pussy onto it. It was as wet as it looked and Bokuto swallowed around a moan, fingers twitching where they’re balled on his knees. He wasn’t allowed to touch her, but  _ god  _ does he want to. He wanted to squeeze her supple thighs and bring her closer, rocking her onto his mouth like she was made for it. He was made for this though.

Bokuto gazed up at her, golden eyes blown wide as he dragged his tongue between her folds. Her face never faltered as he continued his ministrations with his tongue, circling her clit before making it down to her hole. He prodded it with the tip of his tongue, his own form of teasing. He suctions his lips around her folds and gives a full suck, just to listen to her whimper, bottom lip now between her teeth.

“Fuck, baby…” Yukie groaned and her hips trembled. Bokuto hadn’t even been doing this for long, but he knew his way around her like it was the back of his hand.

Yukie leaned forward so her knee was perched on the bed, completely smothering Bokuto in her pussy. He sucked in one last breath through his nose as it touched her clit due to the new position. Bokuto continued to suck on her folds, moving his tongue back down to her entrance and starting to fuck into her. Yukie cried out, completely breaking her role, and gripped his hair tighter, pulling him to her. Bokuto’s fingernails broke skin as he resisted the urge to grab onto her, to finger her. God he wanted to sink his fingers into her tight, wet heat.

Back and forth he went between sucking on her clit and shoving his tongue into her, drinking all the juices she had to offer him. Yukie was screaming music above him, nipples hard and pointed towards the ceiling. 

She came just like that, yelling, yanking on Bokuto’s hair and panting, telling him not to stop. Bokuto wouldn’t stop unless he was told and brought her to completion, licking up what he could. She was glistening as Yukie slowly pulled him away from between her thighs, looking down at him with awe on her face.

“You get better and better every time baby. Such a good boy,” she praised and wiped away her slick from around his mouth and chin. Bokuto gave a weak smile as he chest heaved, finally allowed to breathe normally again.

“I think you deserve a reward.” Bokuto perked up immediately. He was exhausted from his simple task of eating Yukie out but at the sound of “reward” he was revving to go again. 

Yukie stepped back from him and stumbled a bit on shaky legs, steadying herself before Bokuto could reach for her. She gave him a sly smile. “Get on the bed.” 

Bokuto scrambled off his knees, practically tumbling face first as his legs felt like jello. He didn’t know how long he had been kneeling there, but it was probably close to an hour; Yukie had been toying with him even before she put her pussy on his lips. 

A hand came down to smack his ass as he crawled towards the pillows, Yukie cackling behind him.

“So fast for your mistress.” Yukie hummed and stepped around to the side of the bed, pulling out a the lube, condoms, black latex gloves, and her strap on. Bokuto pretended not to be excited but the full body tremble was enough to give him away. Yukie chuckled from behind him and the bed dipped, followed by the sound of the lube clicking open. 

“You want it nice and slow?” Bokuto shook his head rapidly. He wanted to get this one with. He wanted her inside of him. “Too bad.” 

Bokuto whined deep in his chest and Yukie smacked his ass again, the playfulness gone from it this time. 

“You’re being such a good boy, Koutarou. Don’t ruin it.”

Bokuto dipped his head until his forehead brushed against the pillow. Something cold dripped onto his entrance and Bokuto gripped the sheets tight in his hands as he prepared for Yukie’s fingers.

She instructed him not to clench or it was going to hurt, before pressing down on the tight ring of muscle. She was toying with him, making sure he really wanted it, listening to the sound of his whimpers growing higher and higher as his desperation grew. When Bokuto was finally about to open his mouth to complain, something that would have stopped the process entirely, Yukie slid her finger in up to the second knuckle. Bokuto yelped and smothered any further noises in the pillow.

“Let me hear you, Bokuto~” Yukie paused inside of him until he moved so he was no longer face down in the pillow. “Good boy.” She whispered before slowly fucking him with her finger.

This was Bokuto’s favorite part, being on his hands and knees, completely submitting to her. When he was kneeling he still had a purpose, and that was to pleasure her. But now he was on the bed to be used however Yukie wanted. She could slap him, fuck him, choke him, whatever she wanted and he would say thank you. 

He was her good boy and he would stay that way.

Yukie worked her way up to squeezing four fingers inside of him. Sometimes she would have put her whole fist into him, but she was really eager to hear his slutty moans that day. Bokuto was yearning for it. He started fucking his hips back into her, trying to get her fingers to brush his prostate but she actively avoided it. She wasn’t trying to get him off, at least not yet. She wanted him to feel the burn of an orgasm just to have it ripped away right before completion.

Yukie slowly pulled her fingers out, taking off the gloves and tossing them towards the trash. They didn’t quite make it but that was fine. She could pick them up later.

“You ready for this baby?”

Bokuto could hear her strapping herself into the harness of the strap on and he nodded, hair flattening against the pillow. He was drooling a bit, could feel it drying on his cheek. He knew there would be more once she was actually fucking him.

There was the sound of a condom being ripped open and more lube being applied. Then there was the tip of the dildo pressing against him, slowly sliding into him. He felt each ridge of the silicone dildo rub against him and he groaned long and loud at the feel. It was hard but also had a slick rubberiness to it that Bokuto enjoyed. This wasn’t their only dildo, but it was Bokuto’s favorite, and Yukie always used it when fucking him. 

There was the press of hips against his and Bokuto knew she was all the way in. Nimble fingers pinched his ass, hips wiggling against his. “How do you feel, baby? Full? Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

Bokuto grunted and nodded, pushing his hips back against her, as if it would do anything. Yukie cackled again and pulled back, only to drive her hips forward. Bokuto jerked on the bed and moaned as Yukie set up a quick pace from the start. Bokuto knew he was to hold on to the sheets and just let her have her way, as he had done so many times before. He spread his legs a little more so she could have more room. 

Yukie’s hands prowled up his back and fisted in his hair, pulling his head back. “Arch that back for me, baby.  _ Just  _ like that.” Bokuto felt tears spring to the corners of his eyes as the dildo pressed to his prostate; Yukie’s fingers in his hair were also so tight that it  _ hurt _ , but in the absolute best way. Yukie fucked him just like that, hands in his hair and smacking her hips into his so hard that tears were slipping down his cheeks. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Bokuto groaned and Yukie’s free hand wrapped around him, taking hold of his neglected erection.

“You wanna cum?” She spoke directly into his ear and from the corner of his eye, though blurry, he could see the grin on her face and brown eyes ablaze. Bokuto nodded as much as he could with her fingers curled in his hair. 

“Go on baby, come. Come for your mistress.” She gave him a few tugs before he came all over their bedsheets, painting a new pattern with the milky liquid. Bokuto let out an exasperated sigh and his hips jerked erratically against her. She didn’t stop until the last drop was out of him. 

Yukie brought her fingers to Bokuto’s lips. “Clean your mess.”

Bokuto’s lips were slack and she shoved her fingers in his mouth, loving the feel of his tongue slithering between each digit. Once they were clean enough Yukie pulled away from him entirely and he finally collapsed, his own cum sticking to his thighs and pelvis as he laid flat on the bed. His limbs were like jelly at his sides and he closed his eyes to rest, but only for a moment. He swore it would only be for a second.

The cool caress of a damp cloth pulled him out of his short slumber and he opened his eyes narrowly to look Yukie. She was wearing one of his shirts (and probably nothing else) as she wiped him down. 

“Up, I have to change the sheets.”

Bokuto groaned and rolled over so he wasn’t facing her anymore. Her laugh was nothing but sweet now and she playfully swatted his ass.

“Come on, Kou.”

“Five minutes.”

Yukie hummed in contemplation. “Well, I guess you don’t want these cookies that I made then! That’s completely fine, I can eat them all by myself.”

_ She made cookies?  _ Bokuto thought, slowly registering what she said. How long had he been out?

He shot up. He knew damn well that she could eat a whole batch of cookies and have no shame about it. “You wouldn’t.”

There was a challenging glint in her eyes. “I would.”

Bokuto sprinted to the kitchen completely naked, legs feeling like jello. Yukie’s laugh filtered throughout their apartment and Bokuto grinned as he shoveled a cookie into his mouth. The perfect snack to give him enough energy for round two, where he would call the shots.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
